One Snowy Night
by loveeleventhdoctor
Summary: Rose Tyler talks to a strange young man weeks before the events of Rose. Years later, a clue he gave her might be the answer to getting her and 10.5 back to their home universe.10.5/Rose,slight Doctor/Rose.Now with sequel "Lets go  we can't live forever"
1. One Snowy Night

**Hey.**

**This was written in about half an hour so it won't be that good.**

**Probably.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You could have it all, you know." he breathed, looking across the snowy park at the young blonde girl who sat there, staring at the stars. She glanced at him, curious about the young man in a bow tie, matching suspenders and tweed jacket.<p>

"Sorry, mate, didn't notice you were there. Did you say something?" her familiar cockney accent came through in her speech, and his lips curled in an unconscious smile.

"Nope. I didn't say anything." she grinned at him, and he couldn't help grinning back at her.

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. Who are you then, spending time out here on such a cold night?" she asked, gesturing the park, covered in a white layer of snow.

"Oh, I'm... Smith. Mr Smith. And if it's so cold, what are you doing out here." he sat next to her on the snow covered ground, comfortable in her presence. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine, just for a moment, that they were relaxing after one of their adventures, the Doctor and Rose Tyler, defenders of the universe.

"Well, Mr Smith. I'm looking at the stars. They're so beautiful. I'd love to see them up close." she looked up at the sky with a wistful expression on her face.

"Maybe one day you will." he told her, looking at her _ohsobeautiful _eyes. She laughed, and blushed.

"Yeah, right. You're like that guy from New Years, said this year was going to be eventful, it's been one of the most boring yet. Got a job at Henrik's, though, just sorting clothes, might meet a guy there." she sighed, and took a sip of the beer in her hand.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" he asked, shooting a quick glance at her face, with a thin layer of snow covering it.

"Well, not really. There's a guy, Mickey, that I'm kind of seeing, but we aren't, you know, exclusive." she frowned suddenly. "Why am I telling you this? Have we met before?" she gave him a playful grin. "You aren't that guy from New Years, are you? Cause that'd be embarrassing, not recognising you." she laughed, and suddenly, a memory played out in his mind.

_Rose, laughing as he drags her across the apple grass, to see the beautiful city of New (x15) York. He was still not used to that body, and they stumble a little as they cross the field, before lying down, watching the traffic fly past._

"No, I'm not. But you never know, you might meet him again." He said mysteriously, taking a swig of the previously unnoticed beerbottle in his hand that Amy must have pushed onto him in one of the nearby bars across the road. He gagged, and spat the drink out.

"Ugh, what is that?" he yelled, looking at the label of the bottle as Rose laughed.

"You ok mate?" she asked him, grinning at the disgusted expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he told her as another memory played in his head.

_It was after the Christmas Invasion, and they were relaxing in Jackie's living room. Rose kept on glancing over at him, frowning. Eventually, after a few minutes of trying to sleep he rolled over on the couch and looked at her. _

"_Rose." he murmured. She looked up at him, and smiled at him tentatively. _

"_Yeah... Doctor?" she said his name hesitantly, as though she didn't believe he really was who he said he was. _

"_You keep looking at me. Something wrong?" he asked her, even as he knew the reply. He'd changed right in front of her, of course she'd be shaken up, as the man she knew turned into a different person with a strange personality, and still wasn't ginger._

_She looked a little shocked that he'd asked, as though she didn't believe that this strange man she didn't really know any more would recognise when she was worried or upset. Then she smiled at him reassuringly._

"_Nah, just thought I'd seen you before, that's all. There was a guy, looked a bit like you, back at New Years, before we met, but why would you have to go back in time when we could talk now. So don't worry about it." _

_So he didn't._

"You must be pretty drunk." she murmured, breaking him out of his reverie. He glanced at her.

"Why is that?" he asked, curious.

"You raided your granddads closet." she explained, before laughing again at his shocked expression.

"Bow ties are cool." he defended his clothing. She just laughed.

"And so are tweed jackets and suspenders?" she teased him.

"Yes! They're cooler than leather jackets or converses!" he said, laughing even as he said it.

Suddenly, a voice yelled. "Oi, you in the bow tie! It's getting late and it's snowing. We're leaving now." the Doctor sighed as he heard his companion.

"Ok, ok, Amy. I'm coming!" he yelled back at the Scot. Rose frowned.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked. He gave a start.

"What? Amy? NO! No no no no no. She's just a friend. That's a girl. Not my girlfriend. Her fiance kind of... left, so I'm looking after her." he ran his hand through his hair, a shocked expression on his face, as though dating Amy was something he would never ever consider.

"He's not a good fiance, then, is he?" she snorted, before frowning.

"Oh, well, actually, he's a brilliant bloke. He's got to be, to tie her down. He just...died...and I'm helping her get over it, even though she doesn't remember him. She got... amnesia, from the accident he died in, and she's sad, even though she doesn't remember him. It's all very complicated." he smiled at her weakly as he stood up. She looked at him for a moment, before standing up as well and giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. He smiled as her arms wrapped around him.

"Thanks." he whispered, closing his eyes.

She pulled away.

"Well, you better go now, Amy is waiting for you." she told him.

"Yeah." he said, before grinning at her.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler. I hope we meet again, and if you ever wish to see the stars, just give me a call." he said, bringing out a pen and paper from his jacket, scrawling down the TARDIS number, and handing it to her, before running to Amy and the TARDIS.

Rose stood looking after him for a few moments, frowning when the strange sound of the TARDIS engines filled the night.  
>She smiled to herself, pocketed the piece of paper, and headed home in the snow.<p>

Just a few weeks later, she met the ninth Doctor, and her life was changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note; This is meant to be a one-shot, but if you want, I'll write an add-on chapter. Just ask if you want something specific.<strong>

**Actually, on that note, if you want me to write anything at all, just send me an email with your prompts.**

**Also, this story was kind of inspired by;**

** .com/watch?v=JsalN0ifGGUNR=1 **

**Please review, because reviews are love.**

**-loveeleventhdoctor  
><strong>


	2. Memories and Phonecalls

**Hey.**

**Ok, sorry for the _really_ late update, but I am very lazy, and truth is this has been sitting on my hard-drive for weeks, all finished, I just completely forgot about it. My bad...**

**Disclaimer; I wish I did, but I do not own Doctor Who. I have a Dalek pen and toy, though... And a cookie jar.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"One phone call?" she asked incredulously, staring across the table at her husband.<p>

"Yep." he replied, solemn.

"One phone call. We work for three years for this, and all we get is one phone call." she said angrily, turning away from him.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I know it's hard to choose, there are so many people we want to call. Of course you want to call more than one."

"Of course it's hard John! Yo-The Doctor had so many companions, of course you'll want to talk to them. I want to speak with Mickey, or Sarah-Jane, or Jack. You have others you'd like to call." Rose Tyler-Noble yelled, whirling around to face John Noble, her husband.

"We want to check up on everybody, see how they've been, but there's a chance that this phone call can get us out of this universe and into the proper one. So what do we do, John?" she sighed wearily, collapsing in one of the chairs of their living room.

She and John had been working on finding a way to communicate through the universes for the three years they had been left by the Doctor and Donna in Bad Wolf Bay. Using this universes versions of Torchwood and UNIT, they had eventually been able to create a device like a cell phone to search for a crack in the universes and call any number. The reception would depend on the size of the crack. Unfortunately, it took a lot of power, so they only had one shot to get out.

There was one problem; they had no idea who to call.

Rose thought it would be logical to call Jack at Torchwood Three in the other universe, but John disagreed. He still didn't like Torchwood, even under Jacks guidance. If anything, the thought of Captain Jack Harkness leading a team of gun-toting humans terrified him.

The next choice was Sarah-Jane, but John was loathe to intrude on his Time-Lord counterpart's former companion.

Both refused to call on the Doctor.

After several hours of debate, Rose and John were stuck. They had no idea who to call, after exhausting their combined list of potential receivers.

"This is ridiculous." John sighed, leaning against the door to the living room with a look of defeat on his face.

"Oh, come on John, we'll find someone. Eventually." she glanced out the window, and smiled at the twinkling stars she could see outside.

"Lets go out for a minute and look at the stars." she told him, taking his hand and dragging him outside. He laughed as she lay on the grass and pulled him down beside her.

Flakes of snow began to fall, and one alighted on her nose. Closing her eyes, she smiled as a memory came to mind.

_She was lying in the snowy grass of the park as snow fell around her, staring up at the sky where the stars hid behind snow clouds. The snow landed on her face, but she couldn't be bothered brushing it off. Smiling, she licked the snow off her lips. She was nineteen years old, with a job, and a sort of boyfriend she was considering taking to the next level; exclusive. Life could be better, but she was happy. _

_A voice murmured something behind her. She turned around, shocked; she hadn't heard who ever it was coming towards her. _

_It was a young man, with floppy brown hair covered in snow he hadn't bothered shake out, and dressed in a bow tie, matching suspenders and tweed jacket._

_He was gorgeous. She mentally went through a whole bunch of cool things to say to him, but her courage failed her._

"_Sorry, mate, didn't notice you were there. Did you say something?" her cockney accent came through in her speech, and his lips curled in an unconscious smile, even as she mentally cursed for letting it slip. _

"_Nope. I didn't say anything." she grinned at him, and grinned back at her. She felt a wave of relief. _

"_I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. Who are you then, spending time out here on such a cold night?" she asked, gesturing the park, covered in a white layer of snow. It had stopped falling, but she doubted the respite would last long._

"_Oh, I'm... Smith. Mr Smith. And if it's so cold, what are you doing out here." he sat next to her on the snow covered ground, strangely comfortable in her presence. _

_If she closed her eyes, she could imagine, just for a moment, that they were the best of friends, her and this mysterious man, and they were taking a break from the party her friends on the estate had organised that afternoon. She could imagine kissing him, but broke off that train of thought before it got too far._

"_Well, Mr Smith. I'm looking at the stars. They're so beautiful. I'd love to see them up close." she opened her eyes and looked up at the temporarily clear sky with a wistful expression on her face._

"_Maybe one day you will."_

She opened her eyes and kissed her husband, thinking of the young man. He had no idea how right he was about her travelling the stars. Just weeks after their encounter, she had met the Doctor, and they'd travelled through time and space, the Time Lord in his leather jacket, then later brown suit and converse. She frowned, as something else the young man had said came to mind.

"_You must be pretty drunk." she murmured suddenly, eyeing his clothing. He glanced at her, confused._

"_Why is that?" he asked, curious._

"_You raided your granddads closet." she explained, before laughing at his shocked expression._

"_Bow ties are cool." he defended his clothing. She just laughed._

"_And so are tweed jackets and suspenders?" she teased him._

"_Yes! They're cooler than leather jackets or converses!" he said, laughing even as he said it. _

Was it just a coincidence that he had named the two things that her Doctors always wore? Her frown grew deeper, and John cast a worried look at his wife.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"What, oh, nah, just a memory." she said, smiling at John reassuringly.

She frowned again, then remembered something else he'd said.

"_Goodbye, Rose Tyler. I hope we meet again, and if you ever wish to see the stars, just give me a call." he said, bringing out a pen and paper and scrawling down a number, handing the paper to her, and running off. _

_A few seconds later, a strange sound had invaded the near silence of the park. A sound she now recognised as the TARDIS taking off._

Rose gasped, and stood up, John, lying on the ground, frowned up at her.

"What is it?" he asked, standing up and following her as she rushed into the house.

He found her in their bedroom, rummaging through a box of mementos from her life in the other universe, the one with the Doctor. She grinned as she pulled out a pamphlet to a Vincent Van Gogh exhibition.

"What's that?" he asked. She grinned at him.

"A phone number I got a few weeks before I met my first Doctor." she explained. He frowned.

"You're going to call a guy who was interested in you six years ago? Maybe more?" he said, jealous. She laughed and handed him the pamphlet.

"Read it." she told him. He looked at the pamphlet for a few minutes, frowning at the number when he read it, feeling the urge to rip the paper in half rising in him, but he squashed it.

"I don't get it." he told her. She took it back, and explained.

"It's a pamphlet." she told him.

"That much I gathered." he said sarcastically.

"A pamphlet I received in 2005, to an exhibition from 2010..." she continued. He stared at her, a grin sliding across his face.

"That is good." he exclaimed. She smiled at him happily when she realised he understood. "Even by my standards, that is good. Technically completely illegal, of course, against the Laws Of Time to travel back to your own personal time line, or in this case, the timeline of someone close. But I'm actually surprised that my tenth self, your second Doctor, didn't go back to see you anyway." he murmured the last part.

Rose froze, then murmured. "The man at New Years..." the memory hit her.

_She was heading home early from the party at Mickeys place. She didn't want to leave, but she was worried about her mum. Jackie always drank too much at New Years._

_Hurrying across the pavement to the stairs that led to her home, she was distracted by a grunt of pain. She turned around and saw a hot guy in the shadows, dressed in a brown suit and long tan jacket. Now, she recognised him as her Doctor, but back then, she did not.  
>"You alright, mate?"she called out to him, her arms crossed to block out the cold.<em>

"_Yeah." he replied._

"_Too much to drink?" she called out to him._

"_Something like that." _

"_Maybe it's time you went home." she said, concern for the stranger welling up._

"_Yeah" was all he said._

" _Anyway, Happy New Year." she told him, slightly uncomfortable and worried. He didn't _seem_ drunk._

"_And you. What year is this?" he asked. She almost laughed. He _must_ be drunk, not knowing what year it was._

"_Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first." she replied._

"_2005. Tell you what, I bet you're gonna have a really great year!" the way he said it, she believed him absolutely._

"_Yeah?__" she smiled at the stranger, before heading towards the stairs.__"See ya!" she called, glancing back at him a couple of times. As she reached her door, she saw him open a strange blue box. It disappeared. She frowned, then dismissed it as a trick of the light._

"So all we have to do is call that number..." said John, not noticing her distraction.

"And the Time Lord Doctor gets it. You two think of a way to get us back, and the two of us are back where we belong." she finished for him, excited at the prospect of returning once more to her home universe.

"Ha!" he yelled, grinning.

"Ha!" she replied, her face mirroring his. On impulse, she kissed him.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled away, a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. It was her turn to be worried.

"What'll happen when we get there?" he asked. "You'll have the Doctor again, you won't need me."

She stared at him for a moment, before breaking into laughter. John frowned at her.

"What?" he asked. She just laughed harder.

"What?" he sounded confused.

"What?" he repeated.

"You are thick." she cried out. He stared at her.

"You are Thick-thickity-thick-face from Thicktown in Thickania." she told him once she calmed down.

"I love you, you idiot. The Doctor leaving me here with you was the best thing he ever did for me. I married you, and I'm going to be with you forever, because we both age, we'll die together as well. Don't you see, I chose you on Bad Wolf Bay. I love you, idiot." she kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; It looks like this is becoming a chapter story... I don't know how long it'll be, or how often I'll update; I am incredibly lazy... but I promise you I will eventually finish this fanfic... now please review because it might inspire me...<strong>


	3. Goodbyes

**Hey,**

**here it is! chapter three of my story! this is my longest story, so I'd like to say thanks to all the people who have favourited, alerted or reviewed so far. **

**I love you all. Thanks so much for your support. **

**This is just a chapter to bridge chapters 2 and 4, which is already written, just going through intense editing/checking by me, because there may be plot-holes that i didn't notice. This story is unbeta'd, by the way.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; If I owned Doctor Who, I'd be the companion, along with Donna, Ianto, and the Master, Sherlock and John from Sherlock (BBC) would make regular appearances, and Doctor/MAster would be canon! canon, not speculation/writer saying so!canon... I obviously don't own it. Shame.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was several hours after Rose and John had made their decision, and they were saying goodbye to Pete, Jackie, and Tony, who had decided to stay behind.<p>

Jackie was crying, her hand clutching Pete's tightly as she said good bye to her daughter for the final time, enveloping both Rose and John in a massive bear-hug.

Gasping for breath when Jackie finally pulled away, Rose turned to Pete, and gave him a smile and a quick kiss in the cheek, before turning to her younger brother, who stood with his arms wrapped around a teddy Rose and John had got him for his fifth birthday, watching the adults farewells with tears in his eyes.

"Love you, Tony." murmured Rose as she hugged her baby brother for the last time. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled away, before heading to the car that would take them to the strongest crack in Great Britain, which was located in a small town known as Leadworth. They'd expected it to be the rift in Cardiff, but apparently not. However, the signal had slowly been fading since they'd found it, and time was short.

"Love you all!" she called as John climbed in beside her.

"We'll miss you!" he yelled, buckling his seatbelt as his wife pulled out of the driveway; the Doctor was used to driving time machines, he didn't really bother with cars, so John hadn't bothered learning to drive, much to the occasional dismay of his friends and colleagues, who had created a carpool for the days when Rose was off-duty.

It was a couple of hours till they reached Leadworth, hours spent talking about nothing in particular. Both were nervous. What would they do if the Doctor didn't answer the phone? They'd be trapped in this parallel universe forever. Rose kept glancing up at the zeppelin infested sky, wishing to see planes like on her Earth, and hoping that soon she would get that wish. John glanced at his wife every now and then, hoping that she wouldn't run off with the Doctor as soon as they returned to their universe.

When they finally reached the small town, they used the device to track down the crack. It was in a rather large house, yellowish in colour, with a blue door that reminded both of the TARDIS. It looked abandoned, with an overgrown garden and peeling paint on the walls.

John picked the lock, and within minutes they were inside, and hurrying up the stairs.

There was a crack in the wall of one of the rooms, and the device in Roses hand began to beep when she passed it.

"John!" she called. He came running from across the hall.

"Yes?" she grinned at him and kissed him.

"I've found it." she murmured against his lips.

"Ready?" he asked when they eventually pulled away.

"Yep." she pulled out the pamphlet, and dialled the number.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note; With the crack, just assume that it takes longer to fade in the parallel universe, ok... or that technically they're dialling the time vortex and they call during series five, but as chapter four is set in series six, the Doctor gets it a bit later. Hey, it's time travel. Anything is possible.<strong>

**Virtual hugs from Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rose Tyler or The Doctor, whoever you choose, if you review.  
><strong>


	4. Cracks and Beaches

**Hey, guess what, another chapter!**

**Ok, so this is set between The Doctor's Wife, and The Almost People/The Rebel Flesh.**

**Sorry it took so long... it's been sitting on my computer for days, waiting for me to be bothered read through it... I might have mentioned earlier that I'm lazy? I really am. **

**Also, this is un-beta'd. Excuse any spelling mistakes, etc. All my fault...**

**Disclaimer; Nope, still don't own Doctor Who. Shame. I'd bring Donna ****and Ianto**** back, make Rory either dead or immortal, and we'd actually find out how the hell Martha went from engaged to To, to married to Mickey... cause that's a major plot-hole there.  
><strong>

**Any way, here it is... enjoy, and don't forget to review...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The morning after Sexy died (he knew that technically she was still alive, but it felt like she was dead) he took the Pond's to the next destination in their multi-galaxy trip as his companions (for the second time, technically, but he wasn't counting?). This time, he'd settled for nice and simple, and the Ponds were swimming in the warm Mediterranean ocean. Preferring to lie on the beach and watch his companions, the Doctor thought of the women he had once loved.<p>

He'd lost Rose so many times, and in the end, it was him that was keeping them from being together. The heartbreak he'd experienced watching Rose kiss his human doppelganger was still raw, even after so long, but, with River turning up every now and then, he found it harder to remember how he felt about Rose, and easier to feel for the new blonde in his life.

But still, it hurt to know that he was the reason that his meta-crisis and Rose were together at all.

She was fading away from his memory. He'd been finding it harder and harder to remember her recently. The trip to see her he'd taken so long ago, back when there was no Rory, had been done in panic, when he first realised he could remember her smile as well as he used to, couldn't recall her voice, didn't hurt as much when he heard her name.

Visiting her just before he regenerated had been closure, of sorts. He'd begun to move on, that night when his tenth self had closed the doors on Rose Tyler for the last time.

He didn't notice when he began the walk back to the TARDIS, only realising he'd moved at all when those sexy blue doors opened in front of him. Sighing sadly, the lonely Time Lord moved to the console, reaching out to press the first button, pull the first lever, that would send him spinning off in some strange time.

He could always return later for the Ponds.

The phone rang. Freezing where he was for a moment, the Doctor considered letting it ring, but thought the better of it. Picking up the receiver, he spoke.

"Hello, this is the Doctor. Who is this?"

"OHMIGOD! We made it! We made it through!" yelled a strangely familiar female voice, and sounds of celebration came through the connection. He frowned as he tried to remember it.

"Doctor?" said the female voice, suddenly cautious. The Doctor froze as he recognised it at last.

"_Rose!_" he breathed reverently.

"That's me!" she said happily. A sudden realisation hit the Doctor. If Rose was calling, that meant that Handy was there too.

"Oh, hello!" said a voice, right on cue. His old voice. The voice of his clone.

"What! But... but... Rose? Me? How?" he said, stumbling over words.

"We don't have much time... Doctor, we need to come back through and see you. We need to stay in our own universe." Rose begged the Time Lord.

"How long do you have?" he asked.

"Seven minutes." The Doctor nodded, taking the new information in stride.

"OK, where and when are you?" He asked.

"The device we're calling you on searches for places, cracks, where the universe is weak. We go to that spot, and dial the number into the device. It call through the cracks." said Rose.

"Where is the crack, Rose?" he asked, but he already knew.

"Leadworth." There was a moment of stunned silence, as the Doctor realised he was right.

"Half an hour from Gloucester?" he asked after ten seconds of silence..

"Yes."

"Haha!" he cried suddenly. In Pete's World, Rose and John frowned. They didn't get the joke.

"This is just too perfect! Sneak in while they're all at the wedding, pull you two through, maybe even chat with River for a bit. You don't even have to go far!" he did a small happy dance grinning to himself, when suddenly, the doors of the TARDIS flung open and Amy Pond stood in the opening, tiny bikini dripping salt water on the floor, followed by a panting Rory in his trunks, who carried all their towels and the bags they'd taken down.

"Oi, idiot, don't you dare try sneaking off without us! I'm not waiting another _'five minutes' _for you." exclaimed the Scot.

"Amy, Rory, kind of busy right now, breaking into your house on your wedding day." he told his companions.

"Why?" demanded the nurse.

"To bring back an old friend!" the Doctor half-yelled with glee. "And I only have about four and a half minutes to do it."

"Oh, another twenty minutes to save the world situation!" said the nurse tiredly, rolling his eyes.

"Mr Pond, don't you listen? I said four and a half." the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS took off.

"So who is it?" asked Amy.

"I'll explain later, Pond." the Time Lord told her. Amy sighed, giving up. She knew he'd tell her later, but she wanted to know now.

The TARDIS materialised in Amy's room. Stepping out, and pulling the phone receiver with him (the cord had somehow become several feet long), the Doctor hurried into the Scot's room.

"Ponds, stay inside the TARDIS!" he yelled, as Amy walked out after him.

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Paradoxes, Pond. You should know by now that even if you don't _remember _seeing yourself on your wedding night, day, what ever it is, doesn't mean you can't just walk up those stairs to grab the pack of tissues you left on your bed, because you've been crying all morning and you don't know why." tapping her nose affectionately, he smiled at her. "Time can be rewritten, Pond. You of all people should know that." The red-head huffed and turned around, stepping back into the TARDIS and closing the doors.

"We'll be waiting in here Doctor!" she yelled, before rushing to the scanner to see what he was doing.

Outside, the Doctor was frantically going through settings on his screwdriver, muttering into the phone.

"Use setting #234!" exclaimed John, recalling the tenth incarnations screwdriver.

"Setting #234 only makes things go ping. I have a new screwdriver!" yelled the Doctor.

"Then use the red setting! It worked in the library!" John retaliated.

"I don't have that screwdriver yet!" came the reply. The Doctor chose a setting at random, and pointed it at the place where, fourteen years ago, there had been a crack in the wall.

Moving slightly closer, he could still see the outline of the crack, but it was far thinner this time, barely even there, almost completely faded away.

He pressed the button, stepping back cautiously; he had no wish to be erased from existence again.

The crack opened slowly, taking about thirty seconds of precious time to fully open.

The Doctor grinned at the ecstatic couple that stood on the other side of the crack.

"Come on through." he told them nonchalantly. Rose grinned at him, before leaping through the crack and hugging him tightly.

John followed more cautiously, eyeing the room around him with suspicion.

His eyes fell on a box that lay half-kicked under the bed, it contents showing.

It was full of child's drawings, dolls, and cut up clothes, all looking suspiciously like the new incarnation of the Time Lord.

"Doctor." he cautioned, looking up at his wife and the Time Lord, who were still hugging. Pulling apart, they looked in the direction he was pointing.

The Doctor grinned.

"I did leave a mark after all!" he exclaimed. "Nothing is ever truly forgotten." his smile met confused looks.

"Looks like someone's obsessed with you." Rose said, picking up a doll.

"Oh, I wouldn't say obsessed." the Doctor said, too quickly.

"She was." called out Rory, stepping out of the TARDIS. "I remember her dressing me up as you all the time. Raggedy Doctor was the only game she'd play." he grinned at Rose and John's confused expressions. "Hi. I'm Rory Williams." he told them. The Doctor tutted. "Fine then, I'm Rory _Pond_." he corrected himself, glaring at the Time Lord.

"Rose Tyler-Noble and my husband John Noble." Rose said, and the Doctor froze, before whirling around to face Rose and John.

"You got married?" he asked them. John lifted his left hand to show him the ring. Rose did the same.

"Noble?" asked the Doctor after a moment.

"Yeah. To remember the most important woman in the universe." said John.

"Donna was brilliant, wasn't she?" the Doctor said, grinning as he thought of his former companion.

Amy appeared at the door, scowling. "Rory, you're not supposed to say that in front of _him_." she told her husband.

"Say what? I was only telling the truth. Speaking of which, if you weren't obsessed with the idiot over there, why'd you bite the psychiatrists?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Never. I'd be boring if I shut up. You two'd leave me behind. In fact, you have. _Twice._"

"We did come back" Amy said defensively, while the Doctor walked to his male companion and poked him in the chest."

"You think interesting is having a ponytail!" the Doctor told him.  
>"If bow-ties are cool then so are ponytails!"<p>

"Not on men!" said Amy.

"It was a dream anyway, why does it matter so much?"defended Rory. John and Rose watched on, eyebrows raised.

"What?" asked John, confused.

"Don't worry, lets get you two on the TARDIS, we'll do proper introductions there." the Doctor said, pushing his companions and the others into the TARDIS, and hurriedly de-materialising.

"You've redecorated!" declared John straight away. The Doctor smiled. "I like it! It's sort of... sexy..." he continued. Amy froze, staring between John and the Doctor, as the latter winced at the last word.

Amy, noticing this, walked up to the Time Lord and out her hand on his arm, smiling reassuringly at him when he turned to look at her.

He pulled the red-head in for a silent hug, which Rory, after watching for a moment, joined in on.

Rose and John stood together, confused at this display of affection.

"It's ok, Doctor." murmured Amy, pulling away from the embrace.

Rory did the same moments later, looking slightly embarrassed.

The Doctor smiled at his companions sadly, tears in his eyes.

"Too soon." he murmured. Amy smiled at her best friend reassuringly, patting his arm to comfort him. He turned to the TARDIS and stroked a bit of the machinery on the console.

Rose smiled, reassured by the affection in his touch that this strange, manic man in a bow-tie was still the Doctor.

"Why the rush, Doctor?" asked Rose after a moments silence, admiring the interior of the TARDIS. She walked up to the console, touching it affectionately as well.

"Paradoxes... if Amy shows up, then she'll see Se- the TARDIS, and it's too early for that... she isn't supposed to remember till... what time, Pond?" asked the Doctor, grinning at Rose before glancing at the scanner. He scowled slightly. Amy moved to see the screen and giggled.

"Uh, the reception, as I recall. Right in the middle of Augustus' speech." said Amy. "Luckily me and Rory were married by then, yeah?" she gave a half-laugh, patting the TARDIS console.

The Doctor joined in, after a second, looking guilty. Rory just grinned.

John raised an eyebrow.

"You're travelling with a married couple." he said, as though it were a crime.

"Yep. Oh, by the way, Rose, John, meet Amy Pond, my companion. Pond, meet Rose Tyler, and John Noble."

"Tyler-Noble." Rose corrected him.

"Pleased to meet you, Rose and John." said Amy, extending her hand towards the couple. Rory does the same.

"So how did you two meet our idiot over there?" the scot asked, and within moments, the two women were heading towards the kitchen for a cup of tea, Rory tailing them uncertainly, and Amy promising the Doctor to make his favourite before the door closed behind her, leaving the Doctor and the meta-crisis in awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; So, a really sucky cliff-hanger... review and I'll update quicker.<strong>

**There was a lot of TARDIS touching this chapter, wasn't there? The way I figure it, the Doctor would be missing talking!TARDIS, and be compensating by keeping his hand on her a lot of the time, Rose just got back from a parallel universe, it's her way of saying hello to the ship... and Amy is Amy. There is no accounting for her, she just is. **

**Also, this story literally has no plan, except for the one in my head. It's writing itself. Review as to whether Rose and John should stay or go, I can't be bothered making the decision myself.**

**Ok, so, maybe a few more chapters, maybe only one... I could finish with chapter five and make it into a series... I don't know... **

**any way, thanks for reading**

**-loveeleventhdoctor  
><strong>


	5. Conversations and New Companions

**Hey.**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to upload, but I got writers block about halfway through... it's probably kind of obvious.**

**Also, to those who have added this to story alerts, THANK YOU, and if it says that I uploaded this chapter twice, it's because the first time, I accidentally forgot to add the authors notes... I am so sorry. **

**This is NOT the last chapter, but as I will only upload the next chapter when I've begun writing a sequel, so you actually see where it'll be (as it'll be either a Sherlock or Torchwood or something else crossover) as I don't want to raise your hopes without an extra chapter... I'm saying it's complete. But there will be more coming... _eventually._  
><strong>

**Also, thank you so much to everyone that has read , reviewed, story alerted or favourited this story. I love you all. **

* * *

><p>It was a moment before the Doctor spoke, turning to face his meta-crisis with a frown.<p>

"Are you happy with her?" he asked.

"Yes." came the reply from John, his eyes daring the Time Lord to contradict him.

"And she's happy with you?" a sad look crossed the bow-tie clad man's face, just for a moment.

"Yes." John smiled as he thought of his wife.

"Good. I made the right decision, then, to leave you two there?"

"I think you did. But you also made the right decision to bring us back." The Doctor nodded.

"That's a weight off my chest. Are you going to...go... somewhere now you're back? I could take you to visit Jack? Could drop you two off after the Miracle Day fiasco... help him rebuild Torchwood, make it less... trigger-happy." The Doctor frowned as he thought of Torchwood.

"Or... you could go to Marthas... actually, no... probably a bad idea. What if she still fancies you? Us? Me? What word do I use in this situation? Too awkward. But it's up to you... so?" he frowned as the human raised his left eyebrow. "What?"

"Shouldn't you wait till Rose is back, so we can talk this through?" he asked.

"Yeah. I should... shouldn't I. Want to hear about what I've been up to?"

John nodded uncertainly.

"Well, I'll start from after I left you and Rose, then."

The two men settled on the couch by the console, and remained in that position till Amy and Rose returned, holding each others arms and laughing hysterically.

The two men sighed. "Just like with Sarah-Jane." murmured the Doctor remembering when Rose had met his former companion, so long ago.

_His hands in his pockets, he strolled into the room he had left Sarah-Jane and Rose in. The two women were laughing hysterically, their faces lit up with mirth._

"_What!" he demanded, slightly afraid._

"_Listen I need to find out what's programmed inside these- what!" the women didn't speak, just giggled, gasping for breath. _

_Strike slightly afraid. All-out warfare, he could handle, but _this _was too much. Faced with the two women who were practically crying with mirth, he was downright _**terrified.**

He was terrified now too, his hearts beating loudly as he wondered what embarrassing secrets the two might have shared about him.

He and John waited for the two women to calm down, exchanging s horrified glance with Rory as the young nurse carried up the tray that held five mugs, full of hot tea ad coffee. Next to the mugs were two plates, one stacked with jammy dodgers, and the other with fish fingers neatly arranged around a bowl of custard. John lifted an eyebrow at the strange food even as the Doctor tucked in, blowing on his tea to keep it from burning his lip.

Amy and Rose made their way over, obviously recovered from their laughing fit, though one would occasionally give out a sudden giggle, and grin at the other in a mutual understanding.

Once their snack was consumed, the group hung around the console, unsure of what was to happen next.

"So, Rose, John, how long are you going to stay?" Amy inquired, glancing at the couple as she pretended to examine part of the console.

"However long the Doctor lets us." Rose replied easily, her eyes darting to her husband. He smiled at her encouragingly.

"Well, I don't mind you staying as long as you want. I mean, you just came through a crack in the

universe. Stay fro a bit, till you decide to settle down,"

"I told you once I'd stay with you forever. Now we can, travelling through the universe as friends." Rose declared, grinning at the bow-tie clad alien.

"Well then, we better find you two a room, then!"

He stood up, the crumbs in his lap from the many jammy dodgers he had consumed falling on the floor. Rose and John took longer to stand, ridding their own laps of crumbs.

The Doctor led them out, leaving Amy and Rory alone in the console room.

"So, what do you think of them?" Amy asked her husband as the Doctor voice faded from earshot.

"I like them. Our adventures might be a bit crowded though."

"Oh, that'll be okay. More fun this way."

"Definitely."

"We'll find out more about them."

"Yeah."

There was silence, before Rory stood suddenly, and glanced at the screen, curious as to where the Doctor had sent the TARDIS this time. He grinned at his wife.

"Well, looks like the Doctor finally got us to Rio."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; Okay, so, did you like it. Review if you, review if you didn't. No really, just review.<strong>

**What do you think should happen next? **

**Want to find out what happens in Rio? Want a surprise JackAttack? Or the Master, or River? Or all of the above? Let me know, and I'll see if I can accomodate it... until then, goodbye. But really, REVIEW!**

**-loveeleventhdoctor  
><strong>


	6. Bonding over coffee

**Hey guys,**

**I am so sorry that this took so long, but I lost inspiration for the sequel halfway through, then forgot about it for ages... Sorry. Luckily, a random reviewer for one of my other stories, Regeneration (can you tell I suck at thinking up names) gave me inspiration, and I practically restarted the story and went from there. **

**This story has probably been finished for three or so months, i was just waiting to complete the next story in the series before posting it, as most of this series will feature several crossovers with different fandoms.  
><strong>

**However, the fact that I have this up means that I've written the sequel! It will be up in the crossover with Torchwood section as soon as I divide it into chapters (I wrote it as one big thing, but it's about 11 pages long so it's being split into chapters.) It's called "Lets Go (We can't live forever)", as I have no imagination when it comes to names, and just used a lyric from Hell Yeah by Zebrahead.**

**Disclaimer; Do you really think I'd write fanfiction if I owned the show. Well, I wouldn't. So it's rather obvious I don't. Virtual cookies if that makes sense.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the TARDIS when Amy entered the kitchen the day after their adventure in Rio. It had been interesting, to say in the least, to see how the Doctor acted around someone he'd obviously been close to in the past, like he had been with Rose and John, though it was obvious he got on better with the blonde than her husband. Idly turning on the kettle, she wondered just how close Rose and the Doctor had been.<p>

A sound by the door to the kitchen made her spin around, almost dropping the mug she held, before realising it was merely the blonde she had just been thinking of. Smiling at the other woman, she brandished her mug.

"Oh, hey there, Rose. Want a cuppa?" she asked.

"Oh god, yes. Can't live without it." came the grateful reply. Amy reached for another mug.

"So, Rose. Known the Doctor long?" she queried, her back to the blonde.

"A while. Should have seen him when I met him. He wore a leather jacket and a bad attitude towards life, the universe, and everything. It was just after the Time War. He's told you 'bout that, right?" Rose replied.

"Yeah. So, he's changed a lot, then. How old were you, when you met him?" Amy asked, turning to face Rose. In the background, the kettle whistled as the water boiled.

"I was nineteen, a shop-girl, just going from one day to the next, eating chips, working, not really living. Then he came, one day. I was just about to leave work when there's this weird sound. I went to investigate, and these plastic shop dummies try to kill me. I was certain I was going to die, and suddenly, he's holding my hand, and we're running for our lives. After that, he blew up my job, saved the world, and offered to let me come with him." Rose told the Scot, helping Amy to prepare the coffee.

"And you accepted." Amy finished for her as they moved to the table, taking chairs opposite each other and clutching their drinks.

"Nope. " Rose said, popping the "p" as she leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of the coffee and remembering how she came to travel with the Doctor.

_Closing her phone, Rose hurried over to Mickey._

"_Fat lot of good you were." she told him, bending over him to check he was okay. He whimpered, pointing at the TARDIS with a dumbfounded expression on his face._

_Looking back, Rose saw the Doctor leaning against the door of the TARDIS, smirking._

"_Nestene Consciousness." he began, snapping his fingers. "Easy".  
>"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it weren't for me." she told him, daring him to contradict her.<br>"Yes I would." he replied, looking slightly sheepish. "Thank you." she smiled. It was nice to know that his ego wasn't so big he wouldn't concede a point._

_There was an awkward silence, before the Doctor shifted where he stood. "Right then. I'll be off." he clapped his hands awkwardly, as though there was something he wanted to say, but didn't know how to broach the subject. "Unless, ah, I don't know," he shrugged, trying and failing to look nonchalant. "You could come with me." she was silent."This box isn't just a London Hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the Universe, free of charge." he continued, looking almost nervous, or worried.  
>"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey protested, having regained his voice.<br>"_He's_ not invited." the Doctor added, inclining his head towards Mickey. "What d'you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep or you could go... anywhere."  
>"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked him.<br>The Time Lord nodded. "Yeah."  
>"Yeah, I can't. I've gotta go and find my mum. And someone's gotta look after this stupid lump, so..." she trailed off, biting her lip.<br>"Okay. See ya 'round." he turned and closed the doors of the TARDIS. Seconds later, a strange, indescribable sound filled the alley and the time machine disappeared, leaving Rose and Mickey staring at the space where it had been.  
>"Come on, let's go. Come on." she murmured to Mickey, hauling him up and heading back to her ordinary, normal (<em>boring, _a voice with a northern accent murmured in her head) life. Suddenly, there was the sound of the TARDIS materialising behind her.  
>"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" the Doctor said,grinning at her. She grinned back.<br>"Thanks."she told Mickey.  
>"Thanks for what?" he asked, obviously confused.<br>"Exactly." She ran towards the Doctor in the police box/time machine. _

_Mr Smith had been right. She was going to see the stars._

"What happened?" Amy asked, breaking the blonde out of her reverie.

"Oh, he left. Then he came back, thirty seconds later. Asked again. I couldn't get in fast enough."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"He mentioned it was a time machine. What about you?"

"I was seven. He crashed in my garden, insulted my cooking, then left. Twelve years later, he returned, saved the world, left. Two years after that, he came back on the night before my wedding, asked if I'd come with him. I said yes. We returned later for Rory."

"So you and Rory aren't married?"

"Oh, we are. Things happened. Long story short, we got married after almost 2000 years of waiting, -don't ask,_ really_- He took us on a honeymoon, then dropped us back home. We only met up a few months- or was it weeks, I lost track- ago, in America." Amy told her fellow companion. Unnoticed by the Scot, a tear ran down the redhead's cheek.

"America?"

"Yeah. Long story."

"Isn't it always?" Rose muttered. Amy laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Why'd you leave the Doctor?"

"Got stuck in a parallel universe. Twice. Well, the second time he left us there."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence, as the two women sipped their coffees and glanced around the kitchen awkwardly.

"So, what about John? How'd he meet the Doctor."

"Remember the Sycorax? Big spaceship over London? Yeah, well, the Doctor had just regenerated-" Rose began.

"What's that?" Amy cut in.

"It's where when he's dying, he changes his face. There's this sort of golden light, then suddenly he's a different man. It's happened twice since I met him. My first Doctor was practically bald with a northern accent."

"I would have loved him." Amy joked.

"I did." Rose sighed sadly as she thought of the Doctor as she'd first met him.

"You- but John..."

"Is technically a clone of the regeneration before your Doctor. That's why the Doctor left us in the parallel universe. Because John was like the ninth Doctor, my first. Born of war, too dangerous to be left alone. I fixed him, and I fixed John too. I love him, and not just because he looks like the Doctor did. He's the Doctor, but he's also _him_. His own person, one who has the Doctors memories, but is so different. I love him because he's _John_. Not just the Doctor, but John too. And Donna, technically, she's his mother, I guess."

"Mother!" Amy choked on her coffee.

"Technically. It's all very complicated. I try not to think about it, to be honest."

"That's the way it is with the Doctor, isn't it"

"Yep."

They were silent once more, as a comfortable silence settled over them.

"Amy... I was wondering... does he have someone? Like, I've got John, you've got Rory, who does he have?" Rose asked, after a few minutes of quietly drinking coffee.

"Well... I guess there's River... she calls him sweetie and shows up at strange times and I think they've kissed... so he's got her. And the TARDIS. He always has the TARDIS."

"Good. He deserves someone." Rose murmured. Glancing at her cup, she noticed it was empty, and sighed resignedly, lurching back to her feet. Amy did the same, and the two walked to the sink side-by-side, quickly washing their cups.

o0o

Outside, Rory, his eyes still bleary from sleep, made his way towards the kitchen, stopping when he noticed the Doctor and John standing just outside, listening in on whatever was happening in the room. Rory stifled the urge to laugh as he took in the half-terrified expressions of the two men.

"What's going on?" he asked, attempting to move past John and the Doctor, but being held back by both.

"They're _talking_." the Doctor whispered, panic obvious in his eyes.

"And...?" Rory made the universal symbol for carry-on (well, almost universal. There was a tribe in the deep forests of Sevliho for whom it was interpreted as a marriage proposal. Apparently the Doctor had found that out the hard way.). John coughed quietly, causing Rory to look at him instead.

"The first time Rose met a former companion of the Doctor, she fought with her." John explained.

"Then they laughed at me!" the Doctor continued, as he and John released their grip on the young man.. Rory rolled his eyes.

"Your point being?" he asked, crossing his arms and attempting to raise an eyebrow.

"We're just making sure the same thing doesn't happen between those two." John defended himself and the Doctor.

"And what are you doing with your eyebrow? You look ridiculous." the Time Lord asked him, turning back so he could hear the two women better.

"Says the man in the bowtie." Rory murmured.

"Bowties. Are. Cool."

"Whatever. Grow up, Doctor." Rory reached for the door handle and opened it, sending John and the Doctor sprawling to the floor of the kitchen. Rose and Amy looked up from where they were collecting ingredients for breakfast, and stared, shocked, at the two men on the floor, then at Rory, who shrugged and stepped over the moaning Time Lord as though it was normal for the Doctor to be on the ground.

Peals of laughter filled the kitchen as the women took in the hilarity of the situation.

On the floor, the Doctor grinned to himself. He'd been worried the Ponds wouldn't get along with Rose and his clone/meta-crisis, but obviously that wasn't the case.

They were going to have so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT! <strong>

**Well, that's the end of the first story in the series (It was mentioned earlier that i have no imagination when it comes to names, so please, please, _please_ help me out here by giving me name suggestions for the series in your reviews) so please review to tell me what you think of the story, make requests about who you want them to meet (especially if they're based around London. Why? You'll find out later.), or just say hi. Thank you for reading this all the way through, and I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**-loveeleventhdoctor  
><strong>


End file.
